


Glühwein

by Klara_Blum



Category: Polizeiruf 110
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Glühwein, Weihnachtsmarkt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von Meuffels mag keine Weihnachtsmärkte. Und er will auch ganz sicher nicht auf den in München. Seine Kollegen wollen das nicht einfach so hinnehmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glühwein

Als Hanns von Meuffels das Polizeirevier verließ, empfing ihn Unterkofer grinsend mit einem „Na, ich hätt nich damit gerechnet, dass Sie heut noch da rauskommen. Hab scho gedacht, sie wolln da drin übernachtn.“

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „So spät ist es doch noch gar nicht“, verteidigte er sich.

„Scho. Aber die restliche Mordkommission hat sich schon lang auf den Heimweg g'macht. Hängt wohl damit zam, dass grad selbst die Mörder in Weihnachtsstimmung sind und niemandn umbringen.“

„Die perfekte Gelegenheit, den ganzen Papierkram abzuarbeiten.“

Unterkofer verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Von Meuffels war sich recht sicher so etwas wie _A typischer Preiß_ herauszuhören. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob das mit München so eine gute Idee gewesen war. Es hätte sicher noch genug andere Orte gegeben, die weit genug von Bremen entfernt waren, aber deren Bewohner es nicht in schöner Regelmäßigkeit schafften, ihn genauso in den Wahnsinn zu treiben wie die Familie, der er hatte entfliehen wollen. Und Orte, an denen er den lokalen Dialekt besser verstand.

„Warn Se eigentlich schonmal aufm Münchner Weihnachtsmarkt?“, wechselte Unterkofer recht abrupt das Thema.

„Nein. Sollte ich?“

Dafür kassierte er einen weiteren Augenverdreher. „Ja scho. Der g'hört halt so richtig zu München.“  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu, „Und egal was die da ohm in Frankn behaupten, der is sicher sogar schöner als der in Nürnberg.“

„Ach so“, meinte von Meuffels ein wenig überrumpelt, was ihm den nächsten entnervten Blick einbrachte.

„Sagn's, gibt’s bei ihnen Preißn sowas wie Freizeit und Spaß gar ned? Oder wolln Sie sich einfach absolut ned integriern?“

„Nicht integrieren? Jetzt übertreiben Sie aber.“

„Gar nicht. Sie sin kein Bayern-Fan, fahren nich' BMW, unternehmen fast nix mit Kollegen und die einzigen Münchner Sehenswürdigkeiten, die Se bisher gsehn habn, sind die, die auf dem Weg zu einem Tatort lagen. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass wir keine hätten. Frauenkirche, Deutsches Museum, Residenz, die Bavaria...irgendwas muss da doch für Sie dabei sein.“

Ihm war nicht klar gewesen wie lokalpatriotisch Unterkofer war. Er schien es als persönliche Beleidigung aufzufassen, dass er noch gar keine Bemühungen unternommen hatte, die Schönheiten Münchens kennenzulernen 

„Ich bin bisher halt noch nicht dazugekommen.“ Rechtfertigte er sich gerade wirklich vor dem Pförtner dafür, dass er noch keine Touristenrunde durch München gedreht hatte?

„Na jetzt kommen Se. Nich mal in München wird so viel gemordet, dass Ihnen gar keine Zeit bleibt, was zu unternehmen.“

Unterkofer ließ keine weiteren Argumente gelten und eine Abwechslung zu seiner sonstigen Abendgestaltung war es auf jeden Fall. Also machte von Meuffels sich auf Richtung Marienplatz und mischte sich unter die Masse der Weihnachtsmarktbesucher. 

Nach nur fünf Minuten bereute er seine Entscheidung. Halb München schien die gleiche Idee gehabt zu haben - es war brechend voll. Er hatte nie wirklich verstanden, warum sich jemand freiwillig in so ein Gedränge stürzen würde.

Plötzlich hörte er jemand nach ihm rufen. Er blickte sich um und sah Anna, hüpfend und winkend an einer der unzähligen Glühweinbuden stehen. Langsam kämpfte er sich zu ihr durch.

„Na, Sie waren wohl Geschenke besorgen?“ Er warf einen Blick auf die voll bepackten Tüten zu ihren Füßen.

„Genau.“ Sie grinste. „Wenn ich bei uns im Ort irgendwas besorge, weiß es ein paar Tage später jeder, einschließlich meiner Familie. Und meine Mutter sieht nach wie vor kein Problem damit, an mich adressierte Pakete aufzumachen, da fällt auch online bestellen weg.“

„Was? Ernsthaft?“

Anna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, ich habs geschafft, ihr das langsam abzugewöhnen, aber ab und an kann sie sich nach wie vor nicht beherrschen. Da ist mir das Risiko zu groß.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause meinte sie dann: „Aber was ist mit Ihnen? Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, Sie hier zu treffen.“

„Eigentlich bin ich kein Freund von Weihnachtsmärkten, aber Herr Unterkofer hat damit gedroht, dass mich die Einheimischen mit Mistgabeln aus der Stadt jagen werden, wenn ich mir nicht langsam mehr von München anschaue.“

Sie kicherte. „Ach wirklich? Da hat er wahrscheinlich nicht mal so Unrecht. Waren Sie außer auf dem Fernsehturm überhaupt schon irgendwo?“

War er diesem Gespräch nicht gerade entkommen? „Ich war ein paar Mal im Theater.“

Annas Blick verriet eindeutig, dass das nicht wirklich zählte. „Unsere Sehenswürdigkeiten beißen wirklich nicht. Falls es das ist wovor Sie Angst haben.“

„Jaja, ich werde mir fürs neue Jahr vornehmen, endlich mehr von München zu sehen, Ehrenwort.“

„Na also. Und wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Glühwein? Dann können wir drauf anstoßen.“

“Glühwein?“ Er beäugte skeptisch den Aushang der Bude, der Glühwein in wesentlich mehr Variationen anbot, als er für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Da drüben gibt’s auch Friesenpunsch, falls Ihnen dass lieber ist.“, sagte sie grinsend.

„Friesen-was?“

„Friesenpunsch. Irgendwas mit Tee und Rum oder so.“

„Bremen liegt nicht mal in Friesland.“

„Ja, aber es ist alles irgendwo da oben.“ Er war kurz versucht, zu einem kurzen Geographievortrag anzusetzen, stoppte sich dann aber, weil Anna nicht so aussah, als würde sie das im Moment so wirklich zu würdigen wissen. Es schien nicht ihre erste Tasse Glühwein zu sein.

„Na dann werde ich das mal riskieren“, murmelte er, schlug sich zum Stand durch, der als einziger die Wartenden nicht mit Weihnachtsliedern beschallte, sondern _Junge, komm bald wieder_ bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht hatte, und bestellte das dubiose Gebräu aus Tee, Saft, Rum und Wein. Mit etwas Glück war das zumindest nicht ganz so süß wie das sonstige Alkoholangebot.

Bis er bei Anna angekommen war, hatte auch die ihre Tasse wieder aufgefüllt.

„Na dann: Prost“

„Prost.“


End file.
